


Dropped

by WritingWitch



Series: Dropped (1) [1]
Category: Dropped
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWitch/pseuds/WritingWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read it and find out, but trust me it's awesome. Oh! and its got some magic too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropped

A life to live and be free, choices to make of right and wrong. To be dropped into a world so different from Earth, a rag doll falling to no ends. Until it hits the ground so hard, fabric rips with a hiss, and the seams pop with a quiet groan. The stuffing flies and then falls gently to the ground where it will stay and decompose into the earth, such a willing rag doll. It wanted to win the game it thinks its suppose to win, even though their is no game. Fool. Not all the dolls die though, some dolls even get over the loneliness there stuck with, and some even don't make up a world for their plagued minds. I pity them so, but at the same time I am jealous, jealous because some find others to be lonely with. Not fair, and guess what!? I'm the one who brought them here. Well not me, because I'm not even a character, no, it was the universe. I can't wait for a new doll, to watch, these ones are getting so tiresome. Just wait for the new doll, it will come, then the clock will tick, till its splintered beyond repair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it and if you do give me a comment! :)


End file.
